


Negan’s Wrath

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Gonna Marry That Boy [5]
Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead AU - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Negan’s Wrath

_“Shit!” You hissed, trying to find your bra. “How the fuck did we sleep that late?” Your voice was barely above a whisper.  
_

_Carl shrugged. “I don’t know! My alarm didn’t go off?” He told you, trying to pull up his boxers, just to trip over his shoe.  
_

_The both of you froze, hearts pounding in your chest. There was no way in hell that Rick hadn’t heard that. Finally, when you snapped out of it, the door burst open, causing you to grab the blanket from the bed and hold it up in front of you. “You have got to be kidding me.” Rick shook his head, and you saw the anger in his eyes._

* * *

Sitting on the couch, you chewed on your thumb nail. You were both dressed, and you’d pulled on one of Carl’s hoodies. Your foot was bouncing up and down, your nerves getting to you. Rick had called your father, and he was now on his way over.

Carl was next to you, his hand gently rubbing your back. Thankfully, Rick already had his ‘talk’ with you before calling your father. He had explained that it was the cutting school, and making them worry that upset him more than the sex itself. He wasn’t going to try to convince the two of you to save it until marriage, or after college. That wasn’t realistic. Negan, however, was going to blow a gasket.

Hearing a knock on the door, you jumped, tearing up. Rick came through, giving you a small smile. “I ordered pizza.” He told you, making you curl up against Carl. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and kissed the top of your head. When Rick came back in moments later, he put the pizza on the coffee table. “I know that you’re probably not hungry, but you should try to eat something.” He told you.

* * *

You were picking the toppings off your slice when there was a pounding on the door. Your stomach sank, knowing this time it was your father on the other side of that door. Biting your lip, you watched Rick go answer the door. “ _Where the fuck are they?!_ ” He growled, and you started to shake. You hated seeing him angry.

“Calm down, Negan. They’re in the living room, eating.” Rick told him, still in his uniform. “I’ve already spoken with them, and I’m not telling you not to, but remember what happened when we banned them from seeing each other.”

Negan’s jaw clenched. “Your little shit and my daughter were here all goddamn day!” He spat. “ _What_? You want me to hold their hands and tell them it’s all o-fucking-kay?”

You set your plate down and got up, pulling the sleeves of the hoodie over your hands. You had tears streaming down your face as you walked to where they were. “I’m sorry, Daddy.” You sobbed. “It was my idea.”

His arms crossed over his chest as he looked at you sternly. “You telling me it was _your_ idea to fuckin’ skip school and spend the day in bed with _him_?” Negan didn’t want to believe that. You were his little girl, and that’s how things should stay.

“Yeah.” You nodded, looking down, playing with your fingers. “I was sick of not seeing him, and I told him that no one followed me during school hours, and no one would be keeping tabs on him then, either.” Looking up, he saw how scared you were.

“Fuck.” He groaned, running a hand through his hair. This was not a situation that he’d been prepared for. He’d been prepared to rip Carl to shreds, thinking it was all on him. He couldn’t look at you and think that it was your idea to skip school and have sex. Just the idea made him angry. “Carl, get your sorry ass in here!” He yelled.

Rick shot him a look. “Must you call him things like that?”

Negan glared. “I’m not killin’ him, am I?” He shot back. Carl walked in, standing next to you and lacing his fingers with yours. “You’re fuckin’ lucky tonight, kid. This is your second strike. One more? And you will never see my daughter again. You fuckin’ understand me, boy?”

Carl nodded quickly. “Yes, sir.” He replied. “I’m sorry, sir.”

Now, he was curious. “Sorry for _what_?”

“For angering you, sir.” He replied.

Negan laughed, but not because he was amused by what was said. He was laughing because Carl was that stupid. “Wrong answer.” He told him, shaking his head. “Let’s go.” He glared at you. “We’ll figure out what your punishment is at home.”

You glanced at Carl, knowing that kissing him goodbye would be a poor move on your part. “Night, Carl…” You told him quietly before looking to Rick. “Thanks for the pizza. Night.” You gave him a small wave before following Negan out.

* * *

“Get your ass upstairs and take a shower.” Negan told you as you both walked in the house. He was furious, and you knew that. Had he just been a bit angry, he would have yelled, would have taken something away, but when he was beyond pissed, he got quiet. He wouldn’t yell, he wouldn’t reprimand you. He’d make you think. He’d let you stew in your own mind, and then he’d sit down, and have a long talk with you. It almost always worked.

When you were seven, you had punched a boy in the nose. He’d done the same thing then, telling you to go wash up. One thing he never wanted for you was a rough life. He wanted you to grow up, go to college, and get the family you didn’t have growing up.

* * *

Negan heard the shower start up as he poured himself some whiskey. Downing it, he was at a loss. Parenting a teenage girl alone was hard enough, let alone one that you knew was fucking the Sheriff’s son. She shouldn’t have been with anyone! Groaning, he poured another drink, and downed that as well.

Before he knew it, you were coming downstairs in a t-shirt and pajama pants. Your hair was still wet, and he could see that you had still been crying. You were his one soft spot, and sometimes, it bit him in the ass.

The two of you stood there in silence for a moment before he pulled you into a tight hug. “You’re my little girl, sweetheart. You’ll always be my little girl. You’re only 16!” He sighed, kissing the top of your head. “I’m pissed as fuck, but I’m at a loss. Clearly banning the two of you from seeing each other did fuck all.”

You looked up at him. “I am sorry, Daddy.” You told him. “We set the alarm to get back to school so you wouldn’t know. We screwed up by even sneaking off in the first place.”

He sighed. “Goddamn you’re too much like me.”


End file.
